Not Anubis
by WildPowerxJ
Summary: Sadie is taking a little cool-down stroll one day and thinks she sees Anubis in the cemetery. Only one thing: it's not Anubis


_**hola peeps this is my first cross over and my first Kane chronicals fic...so perhaps you could be nice little readers and review for me? And i know it's not much but i kinda just felt like doing this . Anywho.. this is not really set in any particular time other than before Walt and Anubis like..become one... so yeah. also it is just something my tired little brain though up and regurgitated last night at like 2am XD **_

_**all rights to Rick the troll Riordan for his soul crushing series and heartbreaking characters **_

_**(also i am not british obviously but i kinda tried to make it seem a bit just because well you know..sadie)**_

**Not Anubis**

Sometimes I just needed a break. Was that really so hard to get? I couldn't be the only one who felt so overloaded sometimes that it just felt like my brain was going to burst! Just one day, all of a sudden – SPLAT! Oh, look at that, Sadie splatter all over the wall.

Don't go telling me no one else gets like that!

Oh sure, my dearest brother _Carter_ is so cool and level-headed about everything all the time (don't you go telling him I said that!), but underneath all that _manly warrior _bravado he must feel a little knackered too sometimes.

But, who knows if he's more used to this than me. I don't know what him and dad did all those years they were traveling around together, living it up. They could have been doing anything! Father-son bonding years, I guess. But there was never any father-daughter bonding, was there? I bet Carter sometimes wishes they'd never even come to fetch me so they could have just frolicked about together for the rest of their lives.

Whoops, let my jealousy peep through a little bit there; better cover that right back up.

Yes, I'm jealous of my brother, all right? Happy? I admitted it. But that does not leave this, right here, got it? That means you zip your lips, or you lose 'em (really, I found a spell that can do that!).

_Anywho_, enough moping about the unfairness of my life (at least I got a nice home to live in; and my mates; and Gram and Gramps; and hey, not having to live out of a suitcase is a bonus too). What I'm really out here moping about is the _complicatedness _of my life.

Things are crazy at the mansion now, what with all the little trainees trying to, well, _train_. And while I'm usually all about craziness, it's nice to get away once and a while. So that's why I decided to take a right nice stroll down the road.

If I stared at the wet sidewalk I could almost believe I was back in England before this whole crazy wicked mess went down. It was damp and gloomy enough today that it was just like home. Staring up at the overcast sky and feeling the light misting of rain on my face worked too.

Bloody homesick it was making me though.

Sigh.

I thought about other things while I strolled along – things that wouldn't make me embarrassingly sad. Shopping with Liz and Emma. Gram's horrid biscuits. How I needed some new hair dye.

The one thing I _tried _not to think about was a certain sometimes jackal headed, cemetery dwelling, hunkalishious god of funerals. But, since the road I'd chosen ran conveniently by the cemetery . . . I guess thinking about him was more or less inevitable.

I hadn't seen Anubis in a while, but I was hoping a slight bit (alright more than a _slight _bit) that I would see him lurking around today. And when the cemetery _finally _came into view, I'll admit I stared. Bloody hard. And for a moment, I fancied myself one unlucky girl.

But then I saw a mop of black hair and pasty white skin amid the tombstones. He was still a tad far for me to make out his features clearly, but of course I knew it was him. What other ghostly pale, dressed all in black, godly hansom teenage boy would be hanging out in a cemetery by himself? Or at all?

Now if you tell anyone what I'm about to say, I _will_ be cross. And you will _not_ like me when I'm cross. So, swear you'll zip your lip and I'll spill, got it? Good.

Full disclosure under strict confidence: my stomach may have felt a _wee_ bit funny as I got closer. And when I trotted into the cemetery I couldn't help the grin that split my face in anticipation.

Anubis was rather deep into the cemetery though (a tad odd), and he wasn't looking my way. Obviously, I took the slightly longer route to my godly hottie and skipped up the path instead of over a whole lot of corpses. This took me right up behind Anubis's back side.

"Anubis!"

He didn't turn, so I figured the bloody boy hadn't heard me.

"I know you can bloody well hear me, Anubis! Don't pretend like you can't."

With that, he did turn around. And to my great and utter embarrassment, I saw that the boy was not, in fact, my lavishly hansom godly companion, but instead an equally lovely teenage boy. One that was inexplicably standing in front of a deep pit with a happy meal in his hands.

Both of us stared at each other for a good long moment until I had collywobbles again; but this time for a different reason. Something about this stranger unnerved me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The fact that he seemed startlingly like Anubis? Something that I hadn't though could ever be quite _possible_.

It was right odd; he had the same smooth, godly face and black on white looks, the same calm demeanour in how he stood in the midst of rows upon bloody rows of rotting corpses, and the same dark power emanating from him like a subtle cold pressure pressing down on you.

But I'd stood there staring long enough (he'd surely think I was a real nutter if I looked any longer), so I could worry about unimportant things like feeling like I'm nose to nose with something mysterious and dangerous and forbidden at some other time.

I was still a ways up the path from the boy, but I could see his dark eyes studying me seriously. Freaky.

Taking a few steps backwards down the path, I quipped, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else," L_ike a certain godly entity._ "I'll just be on my way . . ."

I quickly turned around and hurried back out of the graveyard, my good mood spoiled by that blasted boy. Perhaps it wasn't his fault that he wasn't Anubis, but I'd had my hopes up. Right on top of it all, the queasy feeling in my tummy had yes to vanish. It must have been from that weird aura that stranger was throwing off; not quite unlike a powerful magician, but also different still. It had felt just a little . . . godly.

On an impulse, I whipped around and searched the cemetery for the strange boy. But, he was _gone_. Like he'd just bloody disappeared! There was not a trace of him anywhere in or around the graveyard; it was like he'd disappeared into thin air.

The only person I'd ever known to do that was . . . Anubis.

This was just too weird.

_**thanks fro reading :) drop me a review to tell me what you think!**_


End file.
